


Por ti

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Last Kiss, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La besó una vez más y se prometió que sería la última.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por ti

**Author's Note:**

> Amodoro a Medusa y Atenea, y mucho más el headcanon que hay sobre estas dos.

La doncella de bellas mejillas estaba acurrucada entre sus muslos, gimiendo y llorando. Las piernas se le retorcían mientras la semilla del Agitador de la Tierra se le esparcía por las caras internas de los muslos. La fuerza con la que le apretaba los muslos en sus lamentos le causaba un nimio dolor pero no dijo nada y continuó acariciándole los enmarañados cabellos que alguna vez fueron suaves y hermosos, y solía tocarlos amontonados en una larga trenza.

—¿Entiendes porque lo hago, cierto?  

La pequeña niña negó sacudiendo la cabeza en su piel, las lágrimas le caían en torno a ella. Le tomó las mejillas con delicadeza y vio en sus ojos la rabia y la negligencia. Suspiró con lástima hacia la doncella, hubiese sido más fácil para ella que el acusado no fuera ese y hubiese deseado que la deshonra a su persona proviniera de otra joven.

—Recuerda que hago esto por ti. —Le susurró.

Le besó la frente, prosiguió por la punta de la nariz y por último los labios. Aun eran dulces, tanto como los recordaba y los recordaría. Aunque mantuvieran el sabor que los besos de una doncella inocente debían tener, con lentitud cambiaba al sabor de una mujer explorada. No negaría que de todas formas era agradable. La suavidad continuaba en el toque de esa lengua, era tímido y le divertía.

Sus manos descendieron por la espalda de la doncella, tirándola hacia sí. Esta tembló y a pesar de su vivencia no se resistió. Pensó que era una buena niña en un mal momento, un terrible momento y una terrible diosa que no conocía la misericordia. Sus dedos se extendieron en la cadera, estancándose allí.

—¿Lo recordarás? —Le preguntó al tiempo que la doncella ladeó la cabeza acomodándola en el hombro. A su vez, levantó las cejas e inclinó el cuello tratando de encontrarse con los ojos contrarios, no los obtuvo, los parpados estaban caídos y los extremos húmedos. —¿Me recordarás?

La doncella no contestó y a cambio le dio una diminuta mueca y un gemido molesto. Le apretó las carnes debajo de la cadera con un extendida fuerza, sus uñas rasparon la delicada piel e hicieron que la doncella abriera los ojos, la mirase y le afirmara con un perezoso movimiento de la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargare de recordarte.

La besó una vez más y se prometió que sería la última, si no establecía un final sería difícil hacerlo más tarde. El amor es complejo e inmanejable para ella. La doncella respondió al último beso con tosquedad, una tosquedad que la ayudaría a no volver a intentarlo. Nunca más.

La recordaría en la noche cuando lo único que acariciara fuera el aire, en las mañanas cuando lo único que podría peinar fueran sus propios cabellos y en la tarde cuando lo único que pudiera perseguir a modo de juego fuera el sol escapándose de ella.

Con cada segundo, cada respiración y cada suspiro, ella la recordaría en sus más íntimos pensamientos y los más insignificantes también. Porque esa doncella le pertenecía y en su mente nadie podría ultrajarla ni robársela, siempre estaría a su lado con una larga sonrisa, una casta canción y unas brillantes pupilas.


End file.
